metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro 2035
Metro 2035 (Russian: Метро 2035) is the sequel to Metro 2033; set after Metro 2034, it is the official continuation of Artyom's story in the fictional universe of Dmitry Glukhovsky's Metro franchise. The novel was translated to Polish by Paweł Podmiotko, whilst József Goretity worked on the Hungarian translation; an English version came out in early December of 2016. Overview Metro 2035 is a novel that takes inspiration from both Metro 2033 and Metro 2034, whilst having its own unique tone and atmosphere. It has more sexual themes than Glukhovsky's previous works, but is not quite as violent as some of the Universe of Metro 2033 books. It features characters returning from previous novels, such as Sukhoi plus others from Metro 2034, as well as new personas like Ilja Stiepanovich Shkurkin. Its Artyom is also a much more mature person than he was in the first part of the trilogy. Some fans have criticised the plot for featuring too many political threads and not enough worldbuilding. Its story begins in an already quite different metro to that of 2033 and 2034, but in the end the world of post-apocalyptic Moscow is left turned almost completely on its head. Synopsis By 2035, the strange world of Glukhovsky's post-apocalyptic Moscow Metro has changed considerably. The Fourth Reich has seen a number of reforms to give it a more welcoming image both for newcomers and its longtime citizens (with an even darker underbelly of horrifyingly efficient secrets than before), the Red Line is struck by an epidemic that renders their mushrooms inedible and leads them to experience what seems to be their largest famine yet, while the Rangers of the Order appear to have become suspiciously close with Hanza after having suffered heavy losses at an important battle for control of a bunker. Artyom, after having willingly left the Order and married Anna in spite of Miller's disapproval, is living a quiet life with his wife on VDNKh. However, our battle-hardened young protagonist is not keen on spending the rest of his days in the darkness of the tunnels. He is still convinced: on that fateful day at the Ostankino Tower, just before he and his fellow Rangers rained fire on the Dark Ones, he heard a transmission from outside of Moscow. Now Artyom wanders out onto the surface, climbs the nearby tallest building and tries to make radio contact with the outside world several times a week. Previously hailed a hero for destroying what he has realised to have been humanity's last light of hope, Artyom is now ostracised by his brethren and viewed as a madman for believing that people have endured World War III in other parts of the country and perhaps outside of its borders too. By travelling on the surface of the inhospitable planet almost everyday, he exposes himself to unsafe amounts of radiation. His relationship with Anna, who wants nothing more than to once more lead a normal life with her husband and give birth to a healthy child, is completely falling apart. Yet our protagonist stubbornly refuses to let go of his dream and continues to search for answers. His commitment is rewarded by the appearance of a certain old man on his home station, as together they are soon entangled in matters beyond their understanding. Taken on a quest across Moscow's subway system, joined by companions like his Ranger comrade "Flying Squirrel", the humorous Aleksei "Losha" Zvonariov and the experienced stalker Savielij - meeting both new and familiar faces on the way, after a long and perilous journey Artyom eventually uncovers the metro's darkest mysteries. Announcement Joystiq, a video game news website, first mentioned the name of the book in an article posted on 1 March, 2013. On 23 March, 2013 - a video was uploaded to YouTube from PAX East 2013, by 4PlayerPodcast , where Glukhovsky gave an interview detailing some of the story aspects of Metro: Last Light. After about 8 minutes and 40 seconds in the video, the author revealed that he was working on a new book set in the Metro universe, called Metro 2035 with the same story as Metro: Last Light - thus once again casting Artyom as the protagonist - but in much greater detail and length than the game itself (this eventually turned out to be not entirely true, possibly due to unforeseen changes in writing the story). Through the use of frequent public posts with his Twitter and Instagram accounts, Glukhovsky kept his fans updated on the progress being made with the novel's production. At one point he revealed that the book could be released at a later date in 2014. However, this was not to be the case. By March of 2015, chapters of Metro 2035 began being published in the Russian version of the free newspaper called Metro, distributed in the subways of the 7 biggest Russian cities. Later in March of the same year, the writer finally revealed the publication date of "June 2015" and confirmed that he had finished writing the book. Glukhovsky told English fans that a translation of the novel will be published in 2016 at the earliest. This was confirmed by the reveal of a new cover and announcement of plans to publish the book in English by Christmas 2016. The translation was published independently in early December of the same year. Metro: Last Light Contrary to the information given by Glukhovsky before Metro 2035 was published, this book is not a direct continuation of Metro: Last Light and is actually set a year after some of its events. It is closer to being a successor to Last Light, but even that is not entirely true as the games and the books follow a different canon. Metro 2035 takes only some inspiration from 4A Games (for example the character of Anna and her relationship with Artyom), yet many other aspects of the story created for the Ukrainian game are completely omitted in the novel and so it would be more appropriate to call it a direct sequel to Metro 2033, set one year after the events of Metro 2034, which had a different protagonist and shares a few of its major characters with the last entry in the trilogy. Metro 2035 follows from what could be interpreted as an extremely altered version of Last Light's Redemption ending. In the canon of Glukhovsky's books, Artyom was indeed accepted into the Ranger Order after the annihilation of the Dark Ones and served with them for a year up until 2034, when a bloody conflict with the Red Line occurred that led to Miller losing his right arm and both legs - as well as the deaths of half of his men, including Ulman. General Korbut is mentioned as being the officer in command of Red troops who attacked the Rangers without Moksvin's full consent. The battle is said to have been fought over a "bunker" and sounds very similar to the Battle for D6, but no explicit mention of D6 is ever made. The whole subplot of the game about the little Dark One is completely absent from the world of the books; Artyom realises his mistake just as in in the games and is aware that the Dark Ones were mankind's last remaining salvation, but in Glukhovsky's canon they seem to have been completely exterminated in the year 2033. Khan, just as in Metro 2034, is also absent from the story. The main plot of Metro 2035, as the name implies, is set in 2035 - one year after Artyom left the Order. Gallery Metro 2035 - oryginalna okładka.png|Provisional Russian cover Metro 2035 - original cover.jpg|Original Russian cover Metro 2035 - Russian hardcover.jpg|Alternate Russian (hard) cover Metro 2035 - polska okładka.jpg|Polish cover Metro 2035 - alternatywna polska okładka (twarda).jpg|Alternate Polish (hard) cover Metro 2035 - węgierska ogkładka.jpg|Hungarian cover Metro 2035 - słowacka okładka.jpg|Slovak cover Czech cover.jpg|Czech cover Metro 2035 Bulgarian Cover 1.jpg|Bulgarian cover Metro 2035 - niemiecka okładka.jpg|German cover Metro 2035 - gruzińska okładka.jpg|Georgian cover Metro 2035 - serbska okładka.jpg|Serbian cover Metro 2035 - włoska okładka.jpg|Italian cover Metro 2035 - angielska okładka.jpg|English cover MLL M2035.jpg Metro 2035.jpg Video Category:Books Category:Russian Books Category:Metro 2035